Letters
by artificial rain
Summary: This is a story, or a letter that naruto wrote to sasuke asking why he left. I think it's pretty good but you'll be the judge of that!:
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever written a letter you know you'll never send? I've written many in my lifetime. Some of them to friends and some to complete strangers but this one was strange. It was different.

Dear Sasuke,

Did you really not need us? Were we that useless? You didn't even say goodbye. Why did you do it Sasuke, why? You said we were friends, no, brothers and you still left. What did I do wrong? Did you truly hate me all along? Were you really just like everyone else? You say you want to get revenge on your brother for killing your family but what you did was the same. You killed mine. You took away the only family I had Sasuke. You left. I really felt that I had a friend. For the first time in my life I had a "family". For the first time in my life I had a "home" and you destroyed it! You really must've hated me, huh? Well I don't care what happens to me but did you have to do that to sakura? She loved you and you brushed her aside like nothing. She wasn't like nothing, to you she was nothing. How could you do that? How could you be so cruel to all the people who had supported you over the years. Congratulations Sasuke. You are now exactly like Itachi because to you, we're dead. Sasuke Uchiha you have no more family. You pushed everyone away and now you're alone. Welcome to my world Sasuke! Now you can see how it feels to be hated and alone. If only sakura could see what a fool you are. It pains me to see her cry over you. She's blinded by her own heart. She can't see past the good in people, even if it's just an illusion. If only she could open her eyes and see what a truly horrible person you are. Now she has even blinded me. I love you Sasuke! We all do! We want you back! Sasuke we want you back home! Please! I can't stand it anymore. I'm all alone. Sasuke, I need you, Sakura needs you. Why did you leave Sasuke, WHY! Come home. Come back to your family. Sasuke……I'm crying here without you. Did you really abandon me? Am I just a pet to you? Am I just a piece of trash for you to throw aside? I must be a fool to think you actually cared about me. Such a fool. I don't blame you Sasuke, in fact I'm happy for you. You got what you wanted. You don't have to worry about me anymore, besides, who could love a demon any way? Jus tell me one thing. Sasuke, Why did you do it? Why did you pretend to care about me? It would've been better if we hadn't met at all. Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for caring about me, even if it wasn't real.

-Uzumaki, Naruto

Have you ever written a letter you know you'll never send? What about one you know you never wrote but should have?

Author notes: Hey everyone! It's Artificial Rain here! I liked this one a lot. Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear….naruto,

Do you miss me? Ok, ok, I know. Not the best thing to say. Look, I know…I know it was stupid of me to leave, but I had to. Don't you see? If I hadn't Itachi would have won and my whole family would have been disgraced. sigh Oh naruto if only you understood. Sometimes you are such an idiot. Heh, remember when I used to call you that all the time? You used to hate it. It was so funny to see you with that frown on your face…. Naruto, do you hate me? I really screwed up this time didn't I? I'm sorry. Everyday I remember all the time we spent together and I regret this completely but it's what I have to do. How's sakura and Kakashi-sensei? Is he still as pervy as ever? I miss you so much. I know you'll never read this but it doesn't hurt to write it. Naruto Uzumaki, you are my best friend. I would love to see the face you would make if you heard this. God, how long has it been since we last saw each other? I just keep rambling on. I guess it's been a while since I've really talked to any one. I just wanted to let you know that I still remember you. I really do miss you, you know. I sound like such a child writing this. Who knew I could be so soft huh? How's the Hokage thing going? It was your dream right? Dreams….wow. I don't think I've really ever had one…not one of my own at least. You are so lucky naruto. If you set your mind to something you can do what ever you want to. I don't have that kind of power…. heh, in the end I guess you were stronger.Don't forget me…..please…

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
